Enamorando a Dixon
by Carmencika95
Summary: Susan vive en un mundo rodeada de zombis pero mas concretamente en problemas en Wodburry, allí sufre las manipulaciones de Philip para acostarse con el a cambio de las mentiras de devolverle a su hija, Annie. Cuando llegue Merle, este intentara sacarla de ese infierno y inevitablemente ambos se enamoraran perdidamente.
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1_**

Limpiar Texto **Capítulos** **Capitulo 1**Capitulo 2Capitulo 3

Comenta este capítulo

Susan abrió los ojos y se encontró con los brazos de Philip en su cintura, lo odiaba, odiaba a ese estúpido gobernador que dirigía Wodburry. La única ciudad en la que no había infección y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la puerta se abriera de par en par y que todos los zombis entraran hasta que el último superviviente de ahí estuviera muerto, pero no podía desear eso por su dulce sobrina, Annie. Solo tenía ocho años y había visto morir a todos sus compañeros de clase y sino no llegar a ser por ella a Annie también se la hubieran comido. El recuerdo de las primeras semanas de infección le atormentaba de tal manera que aun seguía despertándose llorando. Lo peor de todo es que ya no podía cuidarla por el mero hecho de que ya no estaban juntas. Había perdido lo único que le importaba, se la habían quitado de sus manos como un objeto. Se la robo ese estúpido gobernador y se la había dado a otra familia, no era del todo mala pero ella debía de estar con su familia y no con unos desconocidos. Ambas hablaban por cartas que se enviaban a escondidas dejándolas en zonas secretas que ellas mismas habían creado y de ese modo hablaban una vez por semana. Le había dicho a su pequeña que nadie podía saber que era su sobrina ni su familia sino que solo habían pasado un año juntas en medio de ese infierno.

Philip se acercó un poco más a su cuerpo y le beso el hombro, odiaba que hiciera eso incluso le daba tal asco que le entraban nauseas, se movió hacia un lado y se separo de él lo máximo posible hasta quedarse en el limite de la cama.

-¿No estás cariñosa?-dijo Philip acercándose más a ella.

-Nunca lo estoy contigo.

-Lo sé, pero ahora eres más pasiva en la cama y lo prefiero. Odiaba tener que pegarte todas las noches-dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y esta se apartaba aun más de él-Es tarde y te necesitan en la enfermería, vete.

Susan no lo dudo ni un segundo y salió de la cama, no le importaba estar desnuda como tampoco llena de moratones en varias partes de su cuerpo, se vistió lo más rápido posible y sin esperar ni un segundo más para que Philip no la viera mas desnuda ni se cerca de su cama cogió los zapatos y la chaqueta y salió del apartamento. Justo cuando salió se cruzó con Martínez y ambos se quedaron parados durante unos minutos y él sonrió.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto.

Susan ni se molesto en contestarle y se puso los zapatos lo más rápido posible para salir de allí, no aguanto el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caerse si no llega a ser por un brazo que la sujetaba con firmeza de Martínez. Levanto la mirada y ambas miradas se cruzaron.

-Gracias-pudo articular Susan mirándolo y apartándose aun mas de él.

-Puedes visitarme cuando quieras, doctora-dijo acercándose más a ella hasta rozar su nariz con la suya y poniendo su mano en su trasero y apretando con más fuerza-Sabes dónde estoy, nena

-Muérete-contesto Susan mientras que le empujaba y se iba rápidamente del edificio.

Susan necesitaba aire pero solo con salir a la calle le entraban nauseas pero sobre todo ganas de matar a todos los que habían allí, todos vivían en la absoluta ignorancia ya que ninguno de ellos sabían cómo matar a los zombis ni a defenderse. Vivian en una ciudad como si nada hubiera pasado y como si todo estuviera igual que hace casi un año. Durante un año había estado sola con Annie y había sido relativamente bueno pero estos tres últimos meses habían sido tan duros que había pensado varias veces en el suicidio pero siempre que pensaba eso su adorable niña se caía aposta para que le tuviera que curar, no le gustaba que lo hiciera pero era el único momento en que podían estar juntas sin levantar sospechas a los demás o a los que sabían su secreto.

Se marcho a su pequeño apartamento y abrió la puerta mientras que sonreía, estaba casi vacío pero le gustaba aunque no tenia absolutamente nada sentimental en el para que le gustara tanto. Se componía exactamente de un pequeño pasillo con una percha y un espejo, de ahí se pasaba a una habitación medianamente grande con un sofá de tres plazas y en frente una mesa donde supuestamente alguna vez había habido una televisión y que ahora había una gran pila de libros, justo al lado había una gran ventana que dada a un pequeño balcón, en la zona contraria de la habitación había una pequeña mesa redonda con cuatro sillas y una barra americana al lado de la cocina. En el pasillo también había dos puertas, en una de ellas llevaba a un cuarto de baño totalmente equipado y en otra habitación con una cama de matrimonio con dos mesitas y un armario casi totalmente vacío.

Se dio una larga ducha para quitarse el olor a Philip y se puso unos pantalones vaqueros, unas botas y una camisa blanca. Cerró de nuevo el piso y se marcho al pequeño hospital donde trabajaba, antes de poder entrar vio a Philip en la puerta junto con dos hombres.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto mirándolos

-Hay un herido. Sálvalo-dijo Philip

Susan ni si quiera se molesto en decir nada y entró a la sala donde había una mujer, Tessa, era negra de unos cincuenta años con el pelo rizado y una gran sonrisa. Todo lo demás estaba totalmente como antes, una mesa con una pila de libros de medicina, al lado una estantería con todos los informes de los ciudadanos. Al fondo de la estancia había una camilla y al lado una estantería que iba desde una punta a la otra que estaba rellena de medicamentos y utensilios médicos. Se acercó al cuerpo y lo comprobó haciendo un rápido vistazo. Era un hombre de más de treinta y cinco años, calvo, fuerte y feo. Tenía un aspecto asqueroso y parecía que llevaba varios días vagando solo y sin comida, además estaba el pequeño gran detalle. Le faltaba una mano, se la había tenido que haber cortado hace unos días como mucho. A Susan le pareció de lo más valiente si ella hubiera sido él y a la vez de lo más estúpido. La herida tenia muy mala pinta y tendría que coserle y quitarle algo de piel para reconstruirla lo mejor que pudiera, eso no era propio de una simple enfermera pero tenia que hacerlo para salvarle la vida. Había estado ocultando a todo el mundo que era cirujana porque de esta manera no seria tan importante para la comunidad y podría irse mas temprano.

-Tessa necesito unos calmantes…los más fuertes que tengamos-dijo mirándola.

Tessa asintió y se marcho de la sala de curas para ir al quirófano. Ellas dos no podían mover el cuerpo solas y no quería ir a ver a nadie para que la ayudara, pero sobre todo prefería hacerlo en su despacho y aun más sabiendo cómo eran los demás pero aun más porque nadie sabía que era cirujana. Se acercó un poco más al hombre y le comprobó el pulso, lo tenía, sonrió para sí misma y se dio media vuelta para coger unas gasas. Justo cuando se dio media vuelta y puso las gasas sobre el abdomen del hombre, este abrió los ojos y con la mano que tenía bien la agarró del cuello haciendo fuerza. Se quedo parada mirando a los ojos del hombre, eran grandes y azules de un color profundo que se le penetro en su corazón, esos ojos le hicieron quedarse mirándolos durante un rato pero rápidamente se acordó del pequeño detalla del cuello. Susan sin llegar a entenderlo del todo, cuando el hombre vio su rostro con lágrimas fue aflojando la fuerza hasta que le soltó totalmente y miro a un lado.

-Te voy a curar la mano-dijo Susan sin poder mirarlo a los ojos del susto que tenia mientras que se tocaba el cuello dolorida por la fuerza con que lo había hecho.

Tessa entro y dejó un pequeño maletín para que le curara, ambas se miraron y Susan le dijo que podía irse ya que ella podía sola curarle la herida y que solo estaba deshidratado y sin alimento desde hacia varios días. Esta asintió ya que sus conocimientos eran casi nulos y se marcho. Le encantaba trabajar, era el único sitio donde ella era la que mandaba ya que era la única médica y a la vez enfermera de toda la ciudad. Cogió el maletín y lo abrió, sacó una jeringuilla y la introdujo más de la mitad del líquido y le acerco al hombre que me había atacado.

-Te pinchare para que no notes nada en el brazo, pero estarás despierto. Si se te pasa y comienzas a notar el dolor…levanta la mano, por favor.

-De acuerdo, nena- dijo el hombre mirando a los ojos y después a su escote.

Susan lo miro por última vez con ojos temerosos y le introdujo la jeringuilla lentamente para no hacerle daño pero ha la vez directa a la zona más dolorosa por haberle agarrado el cuello haciéndole daño y por haberla asustado. El hombre soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor y la miro con ojos asesinos por haberle hecho tanto daño. En cuanto todo el líquido estaba en el, respiro profundamente y se apoyó en la camilla totalmente relajándose poco a poco. Para que le hiciera todo el efecto que quería que le hiciera cogió todos los medicamentos que iba a necesitar y los colocó al lado. Miró su reloj y vio que habían pasado cinco minutos, justo lo que tenía que pasar. Se acercó un poco al hombre y le comenzó a curarlo con cuidado, la herida tenía una pinta muy fea pero había sido capaz de haberse quemado el solo la mano para que dejara de sangrar y poder salir de donde estaba metido. Le tuvo que poner casi medio litro de sangre para que volviera a tener la piel menos pálida y varios antibióticos más para que no tuviera una infección en el futuro y tener que apuntar aun más la mano. Tenia la mano totalmente dormía pero a veces la movía simplemente para ver como Susan reaccionaba o simplemente miraba su escote durante unos segundos mientras que sonreía y Susan se tapaba rápidamente. Justo cuando termino de curarle, en menos de una hora, le vendo toda la mano y puso su mano en la otra mano de él para que abriera los ojos. Abrió los ojos de golpe y la miro detalladamente.

-He terminado-dijo mirándolo.

Justo en ese instante la puerta se abrió y ambos miraron a la puerta. Philip la miro durante unos segundos y sin decir nada comenzó a recoger todo lo que había utilizado. Probablemente tenía un trastorno con el orden por su manía de todo ordenado pero no molestaba a nadie y nunca se habían dado cuenta del problema.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-pregunto mirándola con ojos detallados.

-Está débil, pero saldrá de esta. Solo necesita alimento, le he puesto un poco de suero y de sangre y se estaba estabilizando.

-Perfecto. Ve a por comida para el y tráesela-dijo Philip mirándola detalladamente.

-Ahora vengo-dijo mirándolo a los ojos mientras que salía rápidamente de la habitación y yendo al supermercado más cercano para coger algo de comida. Después se fue a las cocinas y le pidió un cuenco de sopa caliente para el nuevo. En cuanto tuvo lo necesario se marcho de nuevo a la sala de curas. Antes de abrir la puerta escucho unas voces y agudizo su odio para oír detalladamente lo que decían. No pudo escucharlos muy bien pero supo que ese tipo a partir de ahora estaría al cargo de varios hombres por su fuerza y por saber tan bien utilizar las armas. No quería que nadie la viera espiando así que toco la puerta y la abrió con la bandeja entre sus manos.

-Rellena la hoja de vivencia. Dentro de unas horas vendrá Martínez para darle una casa y para que conozcas todo esto.

-Gracias, gobernador-dijo el hombre,

-De nada, eres un nuevo miembro. Cuando termines ven a mi apartamento, Susan.

Justo cuando dijo eso miro a Susan y sonrió de oreja a oreja, esta en cambio no le hizo ni un solo gesto y se acercó un poco más a él y le puso la bandeja a su lado sin mirarle ni un solo segundo, escucho como se levantaba un poco de la camilla y empezaba a comer, cogió un folio con letras escritas en algunos sitios y se acercó de nuevo a él.

-Lo rellenas tú o lo hago yo.

-Tú, preciosa. Prefiero verte mover el cuerpo mientras escribes.

-Cuando antes empieces mejor-dijo mientras que cogía la hoja y lo miraba con cara de asco. Susan se sentó en la mesa y se cruzo de piernas mientras que se ponía una libreta entre sus piernas para apoyarse y escribir mejor-¿Tu nombre?

-Merle, Merle Dixon.

**Hola esta es mi primera historia que publico aqui espero que a la gente le guste, dejen sus comentarios y favoritos. Besos**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Susan se quedó parada durante unos segundos al escuchar ese nombre, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba pero sabia que tarde o temprano le iba a causar más de un quebradero de cabeza. Lo miró tras un segundo y continúo rellanando la hoja de vivencia de Wodburry.

-Merle, fecha de nacimiento.

-Catorce de Mayo de 1968.

Susan se quedó unos segundos y pensó ¿37? Si claro y ella tenia 18 años recién cumplidos, si era por impresionarla lo había conseguido pero para saber que era un autentico mentiroso. Pensó que lo mejor que podría hacer era continuar para acabar ya y marcharse a su apartamento.

-Grupo sanguíneo.

-Cero positivo.

-¿Alergias?

-Ninguna.

-¿Enfermedad o algún trastorno?

-Ninguno.

La puerta se abrió y justo en ese instante entro Martínez, miro detalladamente a Merle y después echo una miranda a Susan fijándose primero en su culo ya que estaba de espaldas. Termino de rellenar el informe preguntándole a Martínez a donde iba a vivir mientras que descubrió en ese instante que él vivía en una calle más arriba de ella, en un apartamento casi del mismo tamaño que el suyo. Justo cuando terminó lo guardó en uno de los cajones de una gran estantería colocándolo alfabéticamente y los miró.

-Ella es Susan, la doctora y enfermera a la vez…también se encarga de rellenar los informes de todos los habitantes que hay en esta ciudad, como ya te habrás dado cuenta.

-Lo sé.

-El gobernador me ha dicho que debes de enseñarle todo esto y llevarte a tu nuevo hogar-dijo Susan.

-Vale, perfecto-dijo el hombre

-Iré a tu casa para curarte la herida, una o dos veces al día hasta que la lleves mejor donde ya vendrás aquí.

-Mi casa estará abierta para ti a cualquier hora-dijo Merle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Lo has curado tu? Solo eres una doctora normal

Susan se quedó parada y miró a ambos durante unos segundos. Si se enteraban de que era cirujana ya no había manera de salir en ese infierno para el resto de sus días. Quería que la tierra se le tragara en ese instante y no sabia que contestar pero afortunadamente Merle salió en su defensa.

-Lo hice yo. No soy medico pero lo hice bien, me queme la herida justo por donde debía de hacerlo, ¿no es así doctora?

-Si. Cierto-dijo entrecortada mirando a hombres y retomando la conversación con fuerza-No tenia tan mala pinta como parecía cuando vino, estaba deshidratado y sin alimento y sin sangre. Solo he tenido que quitarle la piel mas dañada y coserle de nuevo.

-Entonces doctora le has salvado la vida-dijo Martínez con una sonrisa.

Sin saber como, Susan supo que Merle no se había dado cuenta de la grave situación en la que se había podido encontrar si no llega a ser por ella, se miraron durante unos segundos pero no se atrevió a decir nada por su orgullo masculino. En el interior del cerebro de Susan cabía la posibilidad de que ese silencio era un gracias o algo de agradecimiento.

-Mañana te hare una visita a las diez de la mañana, si todo esta en orden las siguientes serán aquí.

-De acuerdo-dijo mientras que masticaba la poca comida que le quedaba y sin decir nada mas.

-Lo quiero todo como estaba, en su perfecto orden. O tendríais consecuencias en el futuro, ambos-dije mirándolos seriamente.

-Por cierto…una cosa que olvide comentar, Susan es buena disparando así que cubre tus espaldas-dijo Martínez mirándola con una gran sonrisa y diciéndolo irónicamente

-Eso no lo dudéis ni un solo segundo-dijo Susan mirándolos a los dos seriamente y tocando mí pistola durante una decima de segundo,

Susan no se molesto en verlos ni un solo segundo más y rápidamente salió de ese sitio. Dejó la bata de enfermera en una percha y cogió la mochila mientras que se ponía la chaqueta vaquera rápidamente.

-Por mí puedes dejarte la bata de enfermera-dijo Martínez.

-Yo espero a que vengas a visitarme así siempre o sin nada debajo-dijo Merle con una sonrisa burlona y totalmente asquerosa.

-¡Cerdos!-dijo Susan en voz alta y dando un portazo mientras que escuchaba a ambos riéndose.

Susan se quedo parada durante un segundo y miro hacia la puerta, si esos dos se hacían amigos iba a tener un gran problema y más si ambos querían acostarse con ella. Solo en pensar en eso no podía evitar sentir un escalofrió de asco e incluso ganas de salir corriendo pero no, no podía hacerlo debía de cuidar de su pequeña pero sobre todo no permitir que otra familia la cuidara y le daba todo el amor que le debía de estar dando ella y no las demás. Espero medio segundo y salió andando hacia el departamento del gobernador, quería que esa noche terminara pero eran exactamente las nueve de la noche y aun le quedaba muchas para el amanecer. Respiro profundamente y se marcho a su departamento, sabia sus normas así que toco la puerta y la abrió, primero un poco y después totalmente. Estaba impresionada por lo que había pero aguanto las ganas tanto de abrir la boca como de sonreír, puso su cara de más saco y lo miro.

-¿Que es esto?-pregunto mirando la mesa con dos velas y dos platos de comida-Martínez me ha dicho que venga si tienes una cita me marcho.

-No-dijo el gobernador con una sonrisa-Es para ti.

-Oh, que educado…cena con violación. Eso es muy noble por ti

-Susan…tú y yo podemos estar bien, ¿Por qué no lo intentamos?

-Por el mero hecho de que me has separado de mi sobrina, mi única familia…y ¿oh si? Porque me has pegado y violado durante mas de dos meses.

-Si hubieras sido mas amable tal vez no hubiera sido con maltrato y violación, ¿no crees?

-Si me hubieras dado a mi sobrina en la primera semana también.

-Vamos Susan...cenemos tranquilos.

Durante casi más de cinco minutos Susan estuvo mirando pensativa en que tenía que hacer. Lo conocía desde hace varios meses y había descubierto que era mejor tenerlo contento y feliz y no tenerlo cabreado por el bien de ella y de su pequeña. Sabia perfectamente que Philip en las apariencias era una persona amable y educada pero en realidad era una persona fría y sicópata que tenia el caminante de una niña de siete años en su armario. La cual era supuestamente su hija, Penny. La había visto dos veces nada mas pero le parecía vergonzoso lo que hacia, si era un caminante se merecía estar muerta y poder descansar de una vez. No sabia que hacer pero finalmente se decanto por ser una estúpida pero en el pensamiento de Annie.

-Vale, Philip-dijo mirándolo.

Él sonrió y aplaudió como un lunático felizmente, se acercó a él y le puso la silla para que se sentara, se arrimó hacia él y se sentó con una sonrisa entre los labios y sabiendo que esto saldría mal y que lo pagaría en breve. Comenzaron a comer casi sin pronunciar ninguna palabra y bebiendo vino mientras que comían un plato de pasta.

-¿Cómo se encuentra el nuevo? ¿Merle? Se llama así, ¿no?

-Si, Merle. Está estable pero tiene que comer para recuperarse y descansar, la herida tenia mala pinta pero no era para tanto.

-Me alegro. Podemos hacerle algo de metal en el muñón para que le sirva de arma, ¿no?

-Puede, no soy ingeniera sino doctora.

-Lo se. ¿Has rellenado el informe?

-Si. Ya es parte de la comunidad, mañana pasare por su casa para curarle y si todo esta bien lo recibiré ya en mi consulta.

-Vale. ¿Crees que es una buena persona?

-No lo se…todos lo que hay aquí no quieren darse cuenta de que esto es una mierda, una gran mierda.

-No empecemos, por favor

-Vale.

-¿Te gusta? Lo he hecho yo.

-Si, gracias…adoro la pasta-dijo Susan regalándole una sonrisa verdadera sin querer.

-Tu sonrisa es muy hermosa…creo que es la primera vez que te la veo.

-Nunca he tenido porque darla aquí…me has separado de mi sobrina, dos meses es lo que llevo ya.

-Lo siento Susan…no empecemos como siempre porque no estamos bien como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿Qué te parece?

-Dame a Annie y empezamos de nuevo.

-Ella ahora tiene nuevos padres, ¿Cómo se lo explico?

-De la misma manera con la que la separaste de mi.

-No quiero que discutamos, estábamos pasando una buena velada.

-Sera para ti yo estoy en la mierda desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Y porque no te vas?

-Por mi sobrina.

-¿No es por mi?

-No.

-Pues vete.

-Sé que me mataras en cuanto salga, no soy estúpida

-¿Hacemos un trato?

-Dime de que se trata y puede que acepte o no.

-Una noche de sexo, sin forcejeos ni arañazos…a cambio de quince días de total libertad.

-¿Total libertad? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Dormirás en tu casa, no te acostaras conmigo, no te violare, no te pegare…podrás salir a buscar suministros y hacer guardias.

-Una pregunta antes de la respuesta, ¿Cuándo podre estar con Annie?

-Pensare en eso, te lo prometo. ¿Qué dices?

Susan rápidamente pensó que era la mayor putada que le acababan de decir, no sabia que hacer. Estaba en un gran problema. Estuvo pensando durante unos segundos y supo que la respuesta que tenia que decirle pero no la que quería hacer. Si le decía que no la violaría y seria su puta como lo estaba siendo desde hace tiempo y si le decía que si al menos tendría unos quince días para estar libre.

-Vale-dijo sin poder mirarlo a los ojos sino que miro hacia el plato avergonzada por la respuesta que acaba de dar.

-Perfecto-dijo Philip con una sonrisa-Sera una velada inolvidable. Quédate si quieres a dormir y ya mañana vas a ver al nuevo.

-No. Me iré a mi apartamento.

El resto de la cena fue lo mas simple posible sin que Susan pronunciara muchas palabras de su boca. Philip, en cambio, estuvo hablando sobre algunas cosas de su pasado como su trabajo en una oficina y como consiguió su primer coche.

-Sabes, Milton quiere hacer un experimento ¿recuerdas a Tom?

-No lo recuerdo.

-Es un anciano, tiene cáncer de próstata y morirá en breve. Milton y Tom están trabajando para ver si cuando muera y se convierta pueda recordar algo. ¿Quieres participar?

-No. Te adelanto que no recordara nada.

-Es un experimento. Serias de utilidad

-Yo creo que no, no soy química ni científica…no se nada de ese estilo. Lo siento

-Piénsatelo. ¿Cuánto horas trabajas en la enfermería y la consulta?

-Unas tres o cuatro horas depende si alguien esta herido o enfermo, pero no suelo hacer mucho como dije hace tiempo casi siempre estoy leyendo libros.

-Tu suerte ha cambiado.

-¿A mejor o peor? Porque ya no me fio de nada.

-A mejor si quieres claro. Eres buena matando zombis y disparando al principio no te conocía y no podía poner en peligro a la ciudad pero ya confió en ti… sé que podrás con esto. ¿Qué te parece?

-Bien. ¿Y como lo uno con lo de ser la doctora?

-Sencillo, si la gente esta enfermo se apuntara en una lista en el ayuntamiento y los atenderás…si son muchos, dos o tres horas si es uno media. Si hay urgencia te avisaremos rápidamente, estarás en el muro sobre todo porque no podemos permitir que te vayas y que haya una urgencia. ¿Cómo lo ves?

-Bien.

-Sabía que te gustaría.

Terminaron de cenar y ni si quiera veía el momento para irse de allí pero sabia que antes de poder marcharse tenia que acostarse con el y solo la idea le daba asco pero ahora encima de todo tenia que dejar que pasara sin oponerse. Debía de pensar en los quince días que tenia libre para poder hacer lo que quisiera sin tener que estar atemorizada por lo que le hacia y por donde iba. El resto de la cena fue lo mas tranquila posible pero poco a poco se ponía mas y mas nerviosa. Ambos se levantaron de golpe y guardaron los platos en la cocina de su apartamento que estaba en la plata de abajo, justo cuando dejo los platos se quedo parada al lado del fregadero sin poder moverse y sin saber que hacer. Susan sintió unas manos en la cintura y se echo hacia delante pero se le acerco aun mas a ella pudiendo sentir su cuerpo pegado al de ella.

-¿Quieres una copa?

-Mejor la botella-dijo Susan con una sonrisa.

-Vamos arriba.

Susan noto como él le agarraba de la mano y aunque no quería ir con él era la única solución posible para su intento de liberación provisional. Llegaron al apartamento y se sentó en el sofá. Parecía que tuviera dieciséis años, Susan estaba asustada y nerviosa a la vez por lo que pasaría. Philip cogió dos copas y una botella de wiski, se sentó en el sofá y sirvió dos copas casi enteras, la cogió y se la bebió y se echo de nuevo, el gobernador se apoyó un poco en el sofá y empezó a reírse sin poder parar mientras que le daba un pequeño sorbo a su botella, de nuevo se la volvió a beber casi entera de golpe mirándolo hacia la nada.

-No bebas tanto que te emborracharas

-No importa.

De nuevo Susan se volvió a echar todo el vaso lleno de wiski y se lo volvió a echar, quería perder el conocimiento o al menos que no se acordara de nada pero justo cuando volvió a coger la botella Philip se la quito de las manos. Susan lo miro molesta e intento cogerle la botella pero Philip se alejó aun más y la miro con una sonrisa.

-Dame la botella, quiero mas-dijo Susan casi borracha ya que los dos vasos se le habían subido rápidamente a la cabeza porque hacia demasiado tiempo que no bebía.

-No, estas casi borracha-dijo Susan con una sonrisa.

-Aun no lo estoy, te sigo odiando. Dámela-dijo Susan con una sonrisa.

-No.

Philip la miro con cara seria y segundos después el la beso, quería estar mas borracha para tener que hacerlo, pero Philip sabia perfectamente lo que quería conseguir ella y no estaba dispuesto. Intento no corresponderle pero él puso su mano sobre su cabeza para que no pudiera apartarme. Susan quería que dejara de besarla pero en cambio se echo mas hacia ella y acabo acostado encima, ambos acostados en el sofá. Sentía los besos del gobernador por todo su cuerpo sobre todo en su pecho, levantó la vista y lo miro ¿Cuándo le había quitado la camiseta? Si hace un segundo aun tenia la camiseta y ahora estaba ya en sujetador. Susan apoyó en el sofá y cerró los ojos intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que le iba hacer como tampoco lo que iba a pasar. Él se levanto un poco e hizo lo que nunca le había echo, la beso en los labios delicadamente y con pasión. Sentía sus labios sobre los suyos y aunque varias veces intento apartarse por instinto, él hacia fuerza para que no se pudiera mover. Con unas de sus manos empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón mientras que lo bajaba con la otra. Justo cuando le bajo los pantalones la miro con cara de excitación y empezó a darle pequeño besos en el abdomen hasta llegar a su sujetador donde mordió levemente sus pechos y sin saber porque se apartó de ella. Susan abrió los ojos ilusionada porque podría ser que dejara de hacerlo pero solo para quitarse la camiseta e ir de nuevo a sus labios mientras que introducía su lengua y comenzaba a jugar con la suya, la cual estaba totalmente inmóvil. Se levanto un poco y le quito el pelo de la cara.

-Vamos a la cama, estaremos más cómodos.

Ambos se levantaron y se fueron a la cama, Susan pensó en ir a coger la botella pero sobre todo que solo quedaban menos de quince minutos. Ese número de dos cifras le resonaban en la cabeza y le hacía pensar que solo seria una tortura de unos minutos que cada vez era más y más pequeño. No iba darle el gusto en la participación y espero durante menos de un minuto a que se bajara los calzoncillos y notar como lentamente le quitaba la ropa interior, por puro instinto Susan cerro las piernas pero el suavemente las movió para que las abriera y se acercó a sus labios donde de nuevo la beso mientras que se introducía dentro de ella y el soltaba un pequeño gemido de placer en el hombro de Susan. No se detuvo mucho tiempo y empezó a moverse cada vez más fuerte mientras que las lágrimas salían más y más sin poder contenerlas mientras se agarraba a las sabanas de la cama y rezaba porque parara de una vez y que terminara ya. De su garganta no salió ni un solo gemido de placer ni una palabra de excitación hacia el sino que puso su mano en su hombro para que se quitara y la dejara en paz, pero no. Él lo considero como una señal de que fuera más rápido y eso hizo hasta que soltó un gemido de placer y notaba como llegaba ya al orgasmo, le daba asco pero se alegró de que terminara de una vez, se acostó a su lado y se tapó un poco con una manta.

-Cada vez esto es mejor-dijo mientras que la besaba en el hombro y Susan se apartaba con asco-¿No quieres mimos?

-Quiero irme a mi apartamento-dijo Susan entre lágrimas.

-Vístete y vete. Recuerda 15 días…solo 15 días-dijo con una sonrisa.

Susan no lo dudo ni una decima de segundo y se vistió lo más rápido posible mientras que notaba como Philip la miraba con ojos de deseo de otro polvo pero en cambio esta no se atrevió a mirarlo y en cuanto estaba vestida entera se largo. Abrió la puerta y la cerro dando un leve portazo, se marcho lo más rápido posible a su apartamento y en cuanto llego cerró la puerta con llave y con pestillo en cuanto entre en el.

Por el camino, había visto de lejos a varios soldados del gobernador, los conocía y sabía cómo eran: unos simples soldados que hacían con sumo gusto todo lo que él le pedía, pero a parte de ese pequeño detalle eran personas normales que solo querían sobrevivir de la manera más respetada. De nuevo se vino a su mente la imagen de Philip encima de ella y se marcho hacia el baño tirando su arma al suelo. Cuando llego, abrió el grifo al máximo con agua templada y se quito toda la ropa tirándola al suelo, en cuanto su piel cayó en contacto con el agua empezó a restregarse con fuerza con el jabón varias veces para quitarse su olor, durante mas de quince minutos estuvo debajo del agua llorando intentando encontrar una solución a sus problemas pero no hallaba manera alguna de solucionarlos. Cuando salió de la ducha se fue hacia el espejo y se miro durante unos segundos, cada vez le daba mas asco su cuerpo y más aun recordando quien se lo tocaba. Abrió su pequeño armario y saco un bote de pastillas, se tomo una a la vez que un trago de agua del grifo. Se fue a su cuarto sin llevar nada puesto y busco ropa de interior limpia al igual que un pijama limpio. Recogió todas las cosas que había dejado por en medio y lo puso en el cubo de la ropa sucia y en su lugar. Puso su arma en la mesilla de noche y se acostó en la cama, intentaba dormir pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había echo, había vendido su cuerpo por quince días libres, se sentía como una autentica puta pero ya no podía hacer nada. Ya lo había hecho y lo tendría en su cabeza para el resto de sus días. Se levanto hacia la ventana y se quedo parada durante unos minutos, todo estaba totalmente oscuro y no podía ver nadie. Le gustaba la tranquila y la oscuridad, quería sentirse de nuevo libre y no estar encerrada en esa ciudad. Se volvió a acostar y cerró los ojos mientras se aferraba a la almohada.

Hola! De nuevo estoy aqui, me sigue costando un poco la pagina pero mas o menos la controlo. Besos


	3. Chapter 3

El sonido del despertador resonó por toda la habitación mientras que Susan abría un poco los ojos y golpeaba el reloj para que dejara de sonar. Poco a poco se despertó totalmente, hizo la cama y se cambio de ropa para estar más cómoda. Hoy empezaría probablemente su primer turno de guardia y tenía que ir preparada para eso. Rápidamente se preparo un café bien cargado y se marcho hacia el apartamento de Merle, no le apetecía para nada verlo pero era lo único que podía hacer para que todo saliera bien o sencillamente no muriera en manos de ellos. Se puso unos pantalones vaqueros, unas botas militares, una camiseta de interior negra y una camisa blanca sobre esta abierta casi entera. Se bebió todo el vaso de golpe, guardo su arma "secreta" en una losa suelta y se fue del apartamento. Aun era temprano pero había varias personas paseando o llevando a sus hijos a la escuela que habían formado hace varias semanas. A todos los que vio, Susan los saludo con una sonrisa y se paro incluso a hablar con Daniel y Sara, entre en el pequeño bloque de tres pisos y se encontró justo con Milton. Era de piel clara, con el pelo corto claro y casi rubio pero no del todo y con algunas entradas ya porque tendría más de treinta y cinco años pero sobre todo era una de las pocas personas que le caían genial a pesar de que no podía confiar mucho en el ya que todo se lo contaba a Philip pero sabía que era una buena persona.

-Buenos días, Susan-dijo con una sonrisa dándole un leve beso en la mejilla acompañado con un pequeño abrazo.

-Buenos días, Milton.

-¿Cómo está el herido?

-Bien, ahora mismo voy a verlo.

-¿Esta en este bloque?

-Sí.

-¿Sabes lo que significa eso?-pregunto Milton sin una sonrisa entre sus labios.

-No, dímelo.

-Que es o se convertirá en breve en la mano derecha de Philip, aquí solo estamos Martínez, Lucas, Erik, el nuevo y yo.

-Sera una mera coincidencia.

-Puede. Te ha dicho el gobernador lo de trabajar conmigo, ¿quieres?

-No, pero gracias.

Susan se despidió de él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, subió un tramo de escaleras y llamo a la puerta. Le habían puesto en el primer piso al lado de Milton así que tenía que tener algo bueno preparado para el pero sobre todo tenía que tener mucho cuidado al tratar con él y ser lo más agradable posible con él. Llamo a la puerta no una sino dos veces pero no obtuvo respuesta, resoplo molesta y volvió a golpear la puerta hasta que escucho la voz de un hombre diciéndole algo. "Por dios, que no esté borracho" dijo mentalmente.

-¿Hola?-pregunto Susan mientras que abría la puerta un poco para ver si podía haber alguien.

-Estoy en la cocina.

Susan no tuvo que mirar de un lado a otro porque el apartamento era casi totalmente igual al suyo pero algo más grande pero sobre todo en una zona más privada de las demás. Entro a la sala de estar donde estaba en la cocina preparándose el desayuno.

-Buenos días, doctora-dijo dándose la vuelta y cambiando su aspecto a serio y mirándola resoplando molesto-¿Por qué no te has puesto la bata y sin nada debajo? Hubiéramos pasado un buen rato.

-Puedes sentarte, por favor. Quiero curarte e irme.

-Vale, nena-dijo Merle sentándose en la silla y poniendo la mano en la mesa.

Susan lo miro con la mala cara y se sentó a su lado. Puso en la mesa el maletín donde tenía los medicamentos y gasas y se acercó un poco más a él para estar más cómoda y no tener que estar con los brazos estirados.

-Eso es, acércate a mi nenita. Puedo hacer que pases un buen rato-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Si quieres…-dijo Susan acercándose un poco más a él para intentar intimidarlo-podemos esperar unos días a que la herida se te infecte y cuando tenga que curarte pincharte una jeringuilla con aire, ¿quieres que haga eso?

-No eres capaz, nena-dijo Merle acercándose aun mas para intimidarla a ella, esta se echo hacia atrás pero si se quedo mirándolo fijamente.

-No sabes de lo que soy capaz y puedo hacerlo bien.

-Quiero ver lo bien que me haces una mamada, hazlo, sé que lo estas deseando-dijo abriendo un poco las piernas.

-Le diré a otro médico que te cure-dijo Susan mientras que se levantaba y sin previo aviso se le subía un poco la camiseta dejando ver un moratón morado que le hizo el gobernador hace unos días, Merle se quedo mirándolo durante una decima de segundo y se levanto cambiando completamente de actitud.

-Paro ya-dijo seriamente mientras que se volvía a sentar y le cogía de la mano para que también se sentara.

-Me marchare a la próxima-dijo Susan sentándose pero moviendo su mano para que le soltara, se acomodó en la silla y le quito con cuidado la venda.

Susan miro la herida durante unos segundos, seguía estando infectada pero ya no era como ayer que tenía todo el brazo morado y con coágulos de sangre. Ahora seguía teniéndola un poco morado pero era más claro que antes. Saco alcohol y betadine y se lo fue echando lentamente repitiéndolo dos veces para curarlo totalmente.

-He visto el moratón, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¿Moratón?-pregunto Susan sin saber a qué se refería y no queriendo darse cuenta.

-En el abdomen…

Susan no pudo evitarlo y sonrió mientras que seguía curándole la herida con suavidad. Puede que solo había sido para hablar de algo pero también podría ser porque se había preocupado por ella.

-A los niños pequeños no les gusta que le curen y se ponen a dar patadas, me he llevado algunas ya.

-Odio los niños.

-A mi me encanta-dijo Susan con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te pueden gustar si te pegan?

-Porque son adorables, y me gustan.

-¿Cómo está la herida?-pregunto

-Mejorando. Mañana podrás venir ya a mi consulta a primera hora de la mañana o simplemente me buscas.

-Gracias por salvarme la vida.

-De nada.

-¿Por qué no le has dicho que eres algo más que doctora? Lo que hiciste ayer no era de una normal

-Todos tenemos secretos.

-Dime, ¿Qué eres?

-Cirujana.

-Eso es muy excitante-dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa burlona-¿Jugamos a los médicos?

-¿Jugamos a Saw?-pregunto Susan mirándolo de nuevo cabreada.

-Mientras que sea en mi cama y estés desnuda sí.

Susan ni si quiera se molesto en decirle otra cosa y prefirió estar terminándole de limpiar la herida, solo quería acabar y marcharse de ese sitio. Era repugnante, si eso lo digiera estando bueno podía ser pasable pero tenía esas pintas de paleto de mierda y no iba a conseguir nada. Saco la venda y comenzó a pasarle por su mano con suavidad mientras que se la enrollaba por el brazo y él la miraba detalladamente.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Estás sola?-pregunto mientras que Susan seguía con su trabajo-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

-No.-dijo Susan sin mirarlo y guardando todas las cosas en el maletín mientras que se levantaba queriendo irse de una vez.

-¿Quieres que te coma la lengua?-pregunto levantándose y acercándose un poco más a ella.

-Vete a tu granja, paleto de mierda-dijo Susan cogiendo el maletín y marchándose de ahí lo antes posible.

-¿Qué has dicho, muñequita?-pregunto intentando hacerse el tonto

-Paleto de mierda-dijo Susan casi gritando y marchándose de su apartamento con un portazo.

Susan bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la calle y sonrió, estaba fuera de su casa y se había quitado un peso de encima. Cogió el maletín con fuerza y se fue a su consulta del ayuntamiento, algunos hombres estaban preparando un pequeño hospital para cuando había muchos enfermos pero por el momento se quedaría en su habitación con una camilla y con los medicamentos más útiles y teniendo al lado un pequeño almacén con todas las cosas de medicina. Abrió la puerta dando una vuelta a la llave, dejo el maletín en la mesa a oscuras y se acercó a la persiana, la subió del todo y la abrió casi por la mitad para quitar el olor de medicamentos. Guardo todas las cosas en su sitio y justo cuando se sentó escucho como alguien la llamaba.

-Adelante-dijo Susan con una sonrisa

La puerta se abrió y dejo pasó a una mujer, una de las pocas de las que eran muy buenas pero a la vez la que más odiaba y deseaba su muerte como algo necesario para seguir viviendo y poder ser feliz. Detrás de ella apareció su rayo de luz, su pequeña Annie. Llevaba dos coletas a los lados como Susan se las solía hacer y un vestido de flores con unas sandalias y una rebeca de lana blanca. Cuando la miraba a los ojos no podía dejar de pensar en su padre, ya que ella heredo el mismo color de ojos que él y también del pelo, marrones claros y oscuros que te hipnotizan y te enamoraban.

-Hola Lara, ¿pasa algo?

-Si-dijo mirando a la niña-Mi hija se ha caído, otra vez. ¿Puedes curarla?

Susan se quedo parada durante una ráfaga de segundo, ¿hija? Como podía ser capaz de decir eso, ella no sabía nada de Annie como tampoco sabía como era de pequeña, que chico del colegio le gustaba o lo feliz que fue cuando nació y la tuvo entre sus brazos

-¡Annie! Hola-dijo Susan con una sonrisa-Debes de estar atenta y no caerte siempre, ¿eh? Claro que puedo Lara, siéntala en la camilla.

Lara la dejo en la camilla y miro a Susan con una sonrisa-Doctora, ¿puedo dejarla a tu cargo?

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Tengo que ir a por Daniel, su padre se marcha a vigilar los muros.

-Si claro, ¿la le llevo a casa después?

-No hace falta, déjala en el parque. Estaremos allí-dijo Lara con una sonrisa-Pórtate bien con la doctora y no te quejes mucho, eh, te quiero cariño. Gracias doctora.

En cuanto se marcho y cerró la puerta, Annie se quedo parada unos segundos contando con los dedos y cuando pasaron veinte segundos miro a Susan y abrió los brazos para que la abrazara. Susan no lo dudo ni un segundo y se acercó hacia ella mientras que la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Mi niña, mi bebe-dijo Susan mientras que la abrazaba con fuerza y aguantando las lagrimas-Te echo tanto de menos

-Yo también, mami-dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

Susan sonrió y se quedo parada, hacía tiempo que no le llamaba mama y cuando lo había dicho le había producido unas mariposas en su cuerpo acompañado con una gran sonrisa mientras que sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

-Saldremos de aquí, te lo prometo. Todo volverá a ser como antes.

-Quiero irme ya, mama-dijo Annie sin separarse más.

-¿Tus supuestos padres te tratan bien?-pregunto Susan odiando decir eso.

-Si, pero yo quiero estar contigo.

-Yo también cielo, pero debemos de tener cuidado, la gente aquí no es de fiar y tenemos que tener mucho cuidado con lo que hacemos y decimos, me entiendes, ¿verdad?

-Si-dijo Annie mientras que Susan la miraba con ojos dulces. Susan se quedo mirando esos ojos, los amaba y le sacaba una sonrisa cada vez que los veía-¿Tu como estas?

-Bien. No tienes preocuparte por mí y lo sabes. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Querría verte, te echaba de menos.

-Lo sé. Yo también te echo de menos, pero tienes que tener cuidado…el día menos pensado te harás daño y de verdad, deja ya de hacer esto, ¿me entiendes?

-Si, pero…pero

-Nada de peros. Annie si sigues así te harás mucho daño y no quiero que eso te pase. Deja de caerte a propósito, ¿Vale?

-Si, mama-dijo bajando la vista triste.

-Annie, recuerda…soy tu tía. Entre estas paredes para el gobernador soy tu tía y para el resto de las personas soy una desconocida, ¿me entiendes? Es por nuestra seguridad. Si se enteran de la verdad nunca podremos salir ni estar juntas. Entiéndelo.

-Lo sé, tía-dijo Annie mirándola con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?-pregunto Susan mirando su rodilla y levantándola lentamente para ponerla en la camilla.

-Me he caído del columpio…soy muy torpe-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero ya no, a partir de ahora serás muy ágil. Solo es un leve rasguño-dijo Susan con una sonrisa y dándole un leve beso en la rodilla

Cogió los medicamentos necesarios y empezó a curarle con tranquilidad y haciéndole mimos, la echaba muchos de menos pero ella no podía enterarse de todo lo malo que estaba viviendo para que pudiera ser una niña inocente y sin maldad. Annie le conto todo lo que había hecho últimamente y lo mucho que se había aburría sin hacer nada. Cuando termino de curarla se asomo a la ventana y vio a Lara en el parque, se acercó de nuevo a su hija y le beso en la frente.

-Te llevare al parque. Vamos, ¿puedes andar?

-Si, puedo. Quédate conmigo.

-No puedo, el gobernador se piensa que eres mi sobrina…no puedo perderte. Sabes que nos hará cosas malas si se entera de la verdad, nunca saldremos de aquí.

-Lo entiendo-dijo Annie triste.

-Annie, cariño, voy a intentar por todos los medios que nos podamos ir de este sitio pero para hacerlo tenemos que tener un transporte asegurado y una buena mentira, ¿me entiendes?

-Si.

-Ya tengo un arma preparada y algo de comida guardada. En menos de uno o dos meses nos podremos marchar, te lo prometo. Vamos al parque.

Susan ayudo a bajarla de la camilla y cerró la puerta con llave, el resto del camino no podía dejar de sonreír al verla a su lado, la echaba tanto de menos, echaba de menos esta estar preocupada cuando ella salía a buscar provisiones y la escondía en algún lugar de la ciudad. La dejó en el parque donde había varias madres con sus hijos y vio a Lara, la saludo y se acercó a ella.

-¿Todo bien?

-Si, perfecto. Me marcho

-¿Por qué no te quedas aquí con las demás?

-Me encantaría pero tengo que ver al gobernador para ver cuándo es mi turno en el muro.

-Ohm, vale. Otro dio entonces-dijo Lara

Susan asintió con una sonrisa y se marcho, pudo escuchar como Laura decía que era porque tenía que hacerle una visita entre las sabanas, pensó en darse la vuelta y meterle un puñetazo pero prefirió seguir aunque sintiera unas ganas tremendas de partirle la cara. Llego al apartamento y llamo a la puerta, escucho varias voces y una de ellas era la de Philip diciéndole a esta que abriera la puerta. Susan lo hizo y abrió los ojos por lo que estaba viendo, Merle y el estaban tomando una copa y no una copa cualquiera sino uno de sus mejores wiski como el que le puso anoche.

-Hola-dijo Susan sin que le saliera una sonrisa de sus labios.

-Hola-contestaron ambos con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres, Susan?-pregunto el gobernador-¿Una copa?

-No. Quiero saber cuál es mi turno en el muro.

-Oh si. Lo hablemos ayer…de cuatro a seis junto con Merle, Martínez y Erik

-¿No puede ser otra hora?-pregunto Susan haciéndose la inocente.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer, guapa?-pregunto Merle

-¿Qué me dices, gobernador?

-Si puede ser pero Merle aun no está al cien por cien y tú eres una buena doctora…además, -dijo el gobernador mientras que ella le interrumpía.

-Lo he entendido…esa hora es perfecta-dijo Susan con una sonrisa-Tengo cosas que hacer.

Susan se dio media vuelta y se marcho hacia la puerta, la abrió lentamente y la cerró sin querer darle más vueltas. Justo cuando cerró la puerta escucho como Merle decía "Dios que culo que tiene" y el gobernador simplemente empezaba a reírse. Susan quería quedarse por si le decía algo de que se acostaban juntos pero las botas que llevaba hacían ruido cuando andaba y no debía de esperar mucho tiempo para poder irse, miro por última vez la puerta y empezó a andar hacia la salida del ayuntamiento resoplando molesta. Tenía que aguantar durante dos horas los comentarios de Merle, Martínez menos que Merle y Erik era dentro de lo que cabe normal. No quedaba mucho para que fuera la hora de comer y miro hacia todos los lados, intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar. Estaba totalmente sola y no tenia nadie con quien estar durante el resto del día. Sintió una mano por detrás y miro hacia atrás, no pudo evitar una sonrisa y lo miro.

-Hola, de nuevo-dijo Susan

-Hola. ¿A dónde vas?

-A mi apartamento a comer una lata de pasta o lo que tenga, ¿y tú?

-Parecido al tuyo, ¿quieres comer conmigo? Estoy solo y no tengo nada de qué hacer, como tú. ¿Te apetece?

-Porque no-dijo Susan con una sonrisa-¿Quieres que vaya a mi apartamento para coger algo de comida?

-No hace falta, tengo comida. Vamos a mi… ¿Cómo lo llamas tu?, consulta-dijo Milton con una sonrisa.

-¿Me tengo que reír? Vamos a comer ya o acabaremos mal.

Milton sonrió de oreja a oreja y ambos se marcharon juntos hacia su "consulta" como él decía. Cuando entraron, Susan no pudo evitarlo y sonrió, todo estaba lleno de aparatos químicos y quirúrgicos junto con un esqueleto de casi su altura. En uno de los laterales había una pequeña mesa de cuatros sillas redonda totalmente vacía.

-¿Y la cocina?

-Está en la sala de al lado. Siéntate mientras y ya después vengo.

-No, te ayudo-dijo Susan con una sonrisa.

Ambos se acercaron a la cocina y empezaron a preparar una ensalada y dos platos de arroz con tomate. Él se encargo de hacer la pasta en una de las ollas y después el tomate frito mientras que ella se encargaba de cortar la ensalada y añadirle un poco de zanahoria, maíz y el tomate que sé que había quedado sin utilizar. Mientras que se encargaban de hacer la comida ninguno de los dos dijo nada pero estuvieron todo el tiempo riéndose cada vez que chocaban por el poco espacio. No era la persona más atractiva que había conocido, tenía el pelo corto, unas gafas pequeñas, llevaba una camisa de rayas como todos los días, siempre que lo había visto llevaba la misma ropa pero era la persona más agradable que había conocido.

-Oye, puedo hacerte una pregunta.

-Si, claro.

-Annie, la niña con la que viniste hace dos meses, es tu sobrina, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?

-No es por ser mal educado pero os he escuchado varias veces hablando y una ha sido justo cuando él dijo algo de tu sobrina…lo es, ¿verdad?

-Si-dijo Susan cortando los tomates con cuidado y sin querer mirarle a los ojos- Es mi sobrina, nadie puede saberlo.

-El gobernador te la ha quitado de las manos, ¿verdad?

-Sabes la respuesta, Milton-dijo mirándolo-La ensalada esta lista, ¿Cómo va lo tuyo?

-Listo, y en sus platos. Comamos-dijo Milton sin una sonrisa tras haberse enterado de la verdad.

Susan intento coger su plato también pero él le negó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto para que se fuera a la mesa. Cogió el plato de ensalada y una botella de agua de plástico y se sentaron en la mesa. Le hacía sentirse bien pero sobre todo querida. Puso el plato al lado de ella y comenzaron a comer.

-El experimento que quieres hacer, sabes que no saldrá bien, ¿verdad?

-Quiero intentarlo.

-No saldrá.

-Vale, Susan.

-Susan, ¿Qué más?

-Morgan, Susan Morgan. Es el apellido de mi madre.

-¿Y el de tu padre?

-Nunca hemos tenido una buena relación. Cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad me cambie por el de mi madre.

-Lo entiendo, no quieres contarlo.

-Así es. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Philip me salvo la vida a los pocos meses y hemos estado todo el tiempo, juntos desde entonces. Ni si quiera he matado a un zombi desde que esto empezó ni a manejar una arma, tu sabes, ¿verdad?

-Claro que se. Estuve durante más de tres meses matando zombis y protegiendo a la niña.

-Te entiendo. ¿Te gusta estar aquí?

-…-Susan no se atrevió a mirarlo y darle la respuesta tanto la verdad como la mentira, prefirió llevarse otro bocado de comida a la boca y lo miro como si no hubiera preguntado.

-No vas a contarlo, ¿verdad?

-Otra vez te lo digo, sabes la respuesta.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a salir de aquí? Tú y la niña-dijo Milton

-Milton…no soy estúpida. Sé que eres una buena persona pero se al cien por cien que cuando me marche iras en busca del gobernador y le contaras todo lo que hemos hablado ahora, todo. Incluso le dirás cuanto he comido, mis gestos, cuando sonrió…todo. ¿Me equivoco?

-No.-dijo tras unos minutos en silencio.

Susan no pudo evitarlo y sonrió de oreja a oreja, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber las cosas que hacía.

-Me alegro de que me hayas invitado aunque sea para sacarme información, puedes hacerlo siempre cuando quieras

-Vale, me gusta tu compañía…mucho. ¿Cuándo quieras podemos volver a quedar?

-Cuando quieras avísame. No tengo nada que hacer y lo sabes.

-Es bueno saberlo.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto Susan mirándolo.

-Casi las cuatro, ¿por?

-¡Joder! Me tengo que ir ya, tengo que controlar el muro con Erik, Martínez y Merle, si llego tarde me mataran…la próxima vez hago yo la comida y recojo, ¿vale?

-Sí, tranquila. Vete

-Gracias, adiós Milton-dijo Susan rápidamente mientras que se despedía.

Salió corriendo hacia el muro principal, si llevaba tarde le echarían una bronca y era lo que menos me apetecía. Miro su reloj, las cuatro y diez ¡mierda! Ya llegaba tarde y ahora le echarían la bronca.

Gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y las personas que siguen esta historia. Gracias :)


End file.
